This invention relates to manicure, and in particular to a see-through workstation enclosure that allows technicians to safely provide manicuring services without harm from noxious fumes and materials.
Manicurists often require the use of various tools such as nail files and coatings such as nail polish remover, nail paint, and the like, that can produce dangerous substances. Noxious fumes, vapors, dust and debris have been known to circulate and can cause health problems to both the manicurist and their customer. For example, the dust and grindings that often are produced can be harmful if breathed by the manicurist and their customer.
Past solutions to solve these problems have included either or both facemasks and eye protection such as goggles, and even protective garments. However, these proposed solutions are difficult to use since they obstruct the manicurist and the customer, and are often inadequate for not totally controlling the environment.
Various workstations have been proposed over the years. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,373 to Pham; U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,128 to Birdsong; U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,029 to Rentz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,903 to Blackshear; U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,947 to Rees, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,675 to Winkelman. However, none of these patents totally removes all the problems addressed above.
Pham ""373, Birdsong ""128, Rees, Jr. ""947, and Winkelman ""675 each describe workstations that cannot adequately restrict debris and fumes from exiting about the sides of the hands of the manicurist and their customer, which can still contact the users. Furthermore, most of these devices have no bottom floor. Thus, table top surfaces can be damaged by fumes and debris resulting from using these workstations.
Rentz ""029 and Blackshear ""903 each describe other elaborate large and expensive workstations that require types of xe2x80x9ccurtainsxe2x80x9d that the users must insert their hands through. The xe2x80x9ccurtainsxe2x80x9d remain stationary and cannot move with the users"" hands and would be inherently uncomfortable as well as would not provide adequate seals about the users"" hands. Thus, fumes and debris can still exit these workstations. Furthermore, these large cumbersome devices must be mounted directly on the floor and take up a substantial amount of time. Thus, these devices cannot be considered to be portable nor mountable on tabletops, and the like.
There are other additional problems with these known prior art devices. For example, none of the above manicure type stations allow for internal storage of manicure supplies within the stations. Furthermore, none of these stations allow for easy access into the station without having to go through the hand portal openings. Thus, the inside of the station itself cannot be easily accessible. Still furthermore, none of the proposed devices allows for supporting the hands of either or both the manicurist and their customer. Requiring the users to continuously hold their hands up can cause both discomfort and physical pain to the users of these stations. Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above cited problems with the prior art.
The first objective of this invention is to provide a self-enclosed manicure work station that eliminates the need for a users to wear protective eyewear, facemasks, gloves, and protective garments while safely and securingly sealing the hands of the users inside of the workstations.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a self-enclosed manicure work station that does not need to be floor mounted and can be both portable and used on tabletop.
The third object of the present invention is to provide a self-enclosed manicure work station that allows a manicurist to manicure nails in a simple, non complex environment.
The fourth object of the present invention is to provide a self-enclosed manicure work station that confines all resultant dust, and waste within the enclosure and allows for easy removal of the resultant dust and waste through suction and/or replaceable/cleanable filters, and the like.
The fifth object of the present invention is to provide a self-enclosed manicure workstation having an internal support rack/stand/compartment that allows supplies to be safely held, stored inside of the workstation which allows supplies to be easily and continuously accessible while the manicurist is working.
The sixth object of the invention is a means of controlling odors.
The seventh object of this invention is to provide a self-enclosed manicure workstation having a large openable door for allowing the inside of the workstation to be easily serviced and cleaned.
The eigth object of this invention is to provide a self-enclosed manicure workstation that uses a removable magnifying viewing window to magnify the work being performed and an internal light source.
The ninth object of this invention is to provide a self-enclosed manicure workstation that can use an armrest support for either or both users of the workstation.
A preferred embodiment of the self-enclosed manicure type workstation can include a box having a closed top, sides, and bottom having side access ports in the sides, sleeve guards in the access ports for sealingly wrapping about a wrist of a user, and a removable viewing shield cover on the top of the box for allowing access for servicing an cleaning within the workstation.
The box can include four openings, two one opposite sides of the box. One set of openings can be for allowing the hands of an operator such as manicurist to be inserted inside, and the second pair of openings can be for allowing the hands of a user such as a manicurist customer to be inserted inside. The sleeve guards can include narrow elastic wrist type portions for wrapping about wrists of the manicurist and customer.
The viewing shield can also include a hinged edge for allowing shield to pivot to an open position allowing greater access to the interior of the workstation and optionally, a magnifying lens portion.
The workstation can also include a drawer accessible outside of the workstation for both supporting supplies inside of the workstation and being removable from a side port of the workstation.
Fan exhausts with removable filters can safely remove noxious fumes and debris from the workstation while not passing the fumes and debris into the surrounding atmosphere.
Upright armrest supports can be inside of the box for supporting the hand(s) of any users of the workstation to remove physical discomfort and allow for one""s hands to be consistently supported in fixed positions.